Tell Me Honey, Who You are (Indonesian)
by kimsangraa
Summary: [updated!]/ [soonhoon's fic - trans]./ Terjebak di antara senyuman polos dan tatapan bergairah, Jihoon tidak begitu yakin kepada yang mana ia jatuh cinta./ by sunwooo.
1. Deskripsi

Tell Me Honey, Who You Are  
Soonyoung – Jihoon's Fanfiction  
by **sunwooo**  
translated by **kimsangraa**  
credits : www . asianfanfics . story/view/1130401/1/tell-me-honey-who-you-are-jihoon-seventeen-soonyoung-soonhoon-woozi-hoshi

..:::..

Deskripsi :

Terjebak di antara senyuman polos dan tatapan bergairah, Jihoon tidak begitu yakin kepada yang mana ia jatuh cinta.

..:::..

(from **translator's :**

halo! ini pertama kalinya secara resmi(?) saya ngetranslate fanfic. dan ini soonhoon, mungkin akan dipublish nanti sore/malam. untuk sekarang cukup deskripsinya dulu, hehe.  
fanfic ini bagus banget, dan saya harap saya bisa mentranslatenya dengan baik. mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam translate seperti typo atau kata yang kurang pas.  
saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima.  
terimakasih! ^u^)


	2. 001

i.

Jihoon sudah terbiasa. Jihoon terbiasa dengan segala penyakit mental yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan yang depresi, yang punya kelakuan bipolar, yang melakukan tindakan ekstrim secara tiba-tiba, yang meratap, memohon agar mereka dilepaskan karena mereka merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, yang berteriak-teriak, yang tertawa-tawa sendiri, yang punya skizofrenia, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan penyakit mental. Ia sudah menangani ini dalam empat tahun terakhir hidupnya. Ia tidak yakin kenapa ia memilih jalan hidup ini, tapi, mungkin, ada hubungannya dengan ibunya yang meninggal bunuh diri karena depresi. Pada awalnya, menolong orang berpenyakit mental memberikannya rasa puas dan tujuan, tapi setelah empat tahun melakukannya, ia jadi lelah dan tiba-tiba merasa lingkungan yang ia cintai sekarang hanya jadi pekerjaan baginya, untuk bertahan hidup, untuk membayar kebutuhannya.

Jihoon punya pasien baru untuk dirawat. Ia tidak repot-repot melihat laporannya; yang ia tahu adalah pemuda itu 21 tahun, menderita penyakit Dissociative Identity Disorder dan namanya adalah Kwon Soonyoung. Dari semua penyakit mental yang pernah ditanganinya, DID adalah yang paling buruk, dan mungkin jadi penyakit yang paling tidak ingin ditanganinya. Harus berurusan dengan orang yang punya penyakit kepribadian ganda itu sama saja dengan rentetan sakit kepala dan stres. Sulit, tidak tahu kepada yang mana kau sedang bicara dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menangani setiap kepribadian yang akan muncul. Tapi apa yang bisa Jihoon lakukan? Namanya juga pekerjaan.

Jihoon, sekarang di luar ruangan pemuda tadi, menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan pemuda itu. Ia tidak mendengar respon jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung membukanya. Apa yang menyambutnya adalah pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Pemuda itu menatap jendela, menikmati diam dan tenang yang ada. Jihoon tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu jadi ia membiarkannya untuk beberapa menit. Setelah kira-kira lima menit, akhirnya pemuda itu sadar akan kehadiran Jihoon. Ia membalik badan, dan, yang membuat Jihoon terkejut adalah, ia memasang senyum cerah yang menyilaukan.

"Apa kau perawat baruku?" pemuda itu menanyai Jihoon.

"Uh, ya… Jadi namamu adalah Soony…"

"Kau tak perlu repot, orang lain di dalamku akan tiba-tiba muncul dan kau akan bingung siapa adalah siapa."

Jihoon melihat kesedihan tercermin di mata pemuda itu. Meskipun pemuda itu berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya, Jihoon melihat bahwa ia sebenarnya kesepian. Dan tidak hanya kesepian, tapi yang tercermin di mata lembut pemuda tampan itu adalah keinginan untuk diakui. Bahwa sekarang, saat ini, yang ada dalam dirinya adalah ia sendiri.

"Kau Kwon Soonyoung, betul?"

"Kupikir kau melihat namaku di laporan, kenapa harus bertanya kalau sudah jelas?" anak itu terdengar agak bersungut dan itu terdengar menggemaskan.

"Tidak, maksudku… kau… kau adalah Kwon Soonyoung."

Pemuda itu menatapnya secara dalam dan tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tulus, Jihoon bisa merasakannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku Kwon Soonyoung."

* * *

ii.

Sudah seminggu terlewati untuk merawat Kwon Soonyoung dan Jihoon tidak yakin kenapa ia harus masuk rumah sakit ini. Perilakunya normal, agak terlalu kekanakan untuk umurnya tapi masih normal. Soonyoung pintar bicara, ia punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan dan juga banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Jihoon sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Soonyoung. Bertemu dengannya tidak membosankan; malahan, sangat menghibur. Soonyoung bisa melawak, ia punya banyak lawakan untuk diceritakan dan ia sudah sangat lucu tanpa harus berusaha. Jihoon merasa bahwa ia menikmati pekerjaannya lagi. Bertemu Soonyoung setiap hari tidak terasa seperti sedang bekerja. Malah sebenarnya itu jalan bagi Jihoon untuk bersantai. Soonyoung tidak berusaha kabur dan juga tidak marah-marah. Soonyoung adalah pemuda yang sangat normal.

"Kau pikir aku normal, 'kan?" Soonyoung bertanya tiba-tiba, sembari kembali melihat luar. Jihoon terkejut dan ia panik memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Soonyoung. "Kau pikir tidak ada yang salah denganku? Kau pikir aku normal? Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab Soonyoung. Ia hanya beranjak untuk berdiri di dekat Soonyoung dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Jihoon agak jinjit karena Soonyoung lebih tinggi darinya dan melihat itu membuat Soonyoung tertawa. Jihoon tidak bisa apa-apa tapi ikut tertawa karena itu sangat lucu, Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang lucu tapi saat itu ia hanya merasa sangat gembira. Mungkin itu karena mata Soonyoung yang sedikit hilang dan membentuk seperti sabit saat ia tertawa atau mungkin itu karena suara tawa Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak tahu apa manfaatnya tertawa saat itu tapi ia hanya tertawa, suaranya seperti melengkapi suara Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ia akan suka denganmu, tapi kuharap ia tidak akan." Soonyoung berkata. Jihoon berhenti tertawa dan menatap Soonyoung. Itu luar biasa, Soonyoung yang cuek dan sedang tertawa beberapa saat lalu berubah menjadi anak yang rapuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Jihoon tersenyum, dan mungkin, mungkin saja, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak normal.

* * *

iii.

Sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak masuknya Soonyoung dan Jihoon semakin tidak yakin kenapa Soonyoung harus berada di sini ketika ia tidak melihat masalah apapun. Ia sudah sangat mengamati Soonyoung dan sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruangan Soonyoung dan pikirannya penuh tentang mengapa Soonyoung ada di sini, kenapa mereka memasukkan Soonyoung ke rumah sakit mental.

Beberapa pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ia membuka pintu. Karena saat ia membuka pintu, ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Soonyoung, itu bukanlah pemuda kekanakan yang imut yang sudah disukainya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Itu bukanlah Kwon Soonyoung, itu orang yang berbeda. Benar-benar orang asing.

Yang duduk di kursi adalah seorang pemuda, kakinya menyilang dan tangannya terlipat. Ia punya tatapan tajam yang bisa menembus jiwa dan punya aura dewasa. Jihoon tidak yakin bagaimana hendak bertindak karena Soonyoung adalah pasien DID dan sekarang kepribadian lainnya muncul.

Soonyoung… Pemuda itu… Orang asing yang sedang menatapnya sekarang menyeringai. Jihoon tidak yakin bagaimana untuk menghadapinya, ia belum pernah punya pasien yang sembuh dari DID sejak awal ia dan perawat-perawat lainnya merawat penyakit ini. Jihoon telah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang menjadi dewasa, terbiasa dengan memandu pasien karena mereka semua telah putus asa dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi yang kali ini, pemuda duduk di depannya itu berbeda. Jihoon merasa sangat terintimidasi.

"Kupikir kau perawatnya? Perawatku dan perawatnya?" Dingin. Suaranya dingin dan pasif. Seperti tidak berperasaan. Sangat bukan Soonyoung yang hangat dan baik hati. "Kau pikir ia normal? Taruhan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus berada di sini? Padahal aku dan anak itu normal?" pemuda asing itu tertawa, bukan tawa menawan yang Jihoon dengar dari Soonyoung, karena yang satu ini, tawanya sangat berbeda dan menakutkan.

"Siapa kau?" Jihoon bertanya, agak tidak percaya diri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin aku bukan Kwon Soonyoung."

"Lalu siapa kau?"

"Panggil aku Hoshi."

"Ho… Hoshi?"

"Yah, itu memang nama yang diberikan anak aneh itu padaku. Memalukan, memakai nama dari anak yang depresi itu. Tapi ketika kupikirkan, Hoshi terdengar sangat cocok padaku."

"Kau harus minum obat, sekarang."

"Untuk apa? Agar anak tidak dewasa itu bisa memiliki semua tubuh ini?"

"Agar kalian berdua merasa lebih baik."

"Lebih baik apanya." Ia mengambil obat itu dari tangan Jihoon dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia terkejut. Jihoon terkejut. Ia menyangka akan dipukul, ditampar atau apapun. Ia menyangka pemuda Hoshi ini akan mendorongnya ke dinding dan mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi karena setelah meminum obat, pemuda Hoshi itu duduk lagi dengan tenang. Tenang sekali tapi dingin, tak berperasaan, dan sangat pasif. Kontras dengan kepribadian Soonyoung, yang ini sangat sulit. Sangat berbeda.

"Pergi."

Jihoon pikir akan jauh lebih baik kalau ia langsung pergi, apalagi ia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai perawat. Setelah ia menutup pintu, ia mulai merasa lututnya bergetar, dan ia merasa seperti kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Jihoon, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, berjalan ke bangsal perawat dan merosot ke kursi terdekat yang ia lihat. Ia ketakutan. Ia ketakutan dengan kepribadian yang tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat. Dan ia juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa kepribadian Hoshi sangatlah menarik. Ia sangat karismatik dan seksi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Kwon Soonyoung dan Hoshi sebenarnya sangat tragis namun indah. Ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir bagaimana sisi yang berlawanan dari sebuah kutub bisa muat dalam satu tubuh atau satu orang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Kwon Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah penjelmaan nyata dari Yin dan Yang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa situasi mereka sangatlah tragis namun indah.

* * *

iv.

Jihoon sedang buru-buru ke ruangan Soonyoung. Pemandangan Soonyoung yang sedang menangis, mencucurkan air mata, menyambutnya dan Jihoon yakin kalau ini bukanlah pemuda Hoshi yang beberapa jam lalu berinteraksi dengannya. Lucu bagaimana Jihoon bisa mengenal dua dari mereka dengan mudah sekarang, bagaimana Jihoon bisa melihat dalam sekilas siapa yang sebenarnya sedang muncul di antara mereka, bahwa hanya butuh sekali pertemuan dengan pemuda Hoshi untuk tahu perbedaan di antara mereka, hanya butuh satu momen untuk tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Soonyoung itu berantakan, pendiriannya tidak setangguh orang yang Jihoon lihat beberapa jam lalu. Pemuda Hoshi itu angkuh, gelap, sulit, dan percaya diri. Ia lebih karismatik dibandingkan Soonyoung yang penuh kepolosan, lembut, dan seperti anak kecil. Jihoon langsung menuju ke Soonyoung dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengelus punggung Soonyoung tapi anak yang kasihan itu tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Soonyoung menggumamkan sesuatu yang Jihoon tidak dengar karena tangisannya yang tidak terkontrol. Soonyoung sudah kacau karena menangis dan hati Jihoon nyeri melihatnya. Mereka bertahan seperti itu dalam beberapa menit, Soonyoung meluapkan isi hatinya dengan menangis sementara Jihoon mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya.

"Ia muncul lagi, bukan? Ia muncul lagi. Ia kembali. Ia tadi di sini," Soonyoung berkata di antara tangisnya. Jihoon bisa merasa bahwa Soonyoung sangat ketakutan. Suaranya penuh rasa ngeri, dicampur dengan rasa khawatir. "Apa ia menyakitimu? Apa ia menyakiti siapapun? Ia kembali. Aku takut, ia kembali." Soonyoung menggigil, terguncang, dan putus asa, dan Jihoon tidak tahan melihat itu. Jihoon mencoba untuk memapah Soonyoung dan hal baiknya adalah Soonyoung mau bekerjasama. Ia menempatkan Soonyoung di kasur dan membelai rambutnya.

"Shhh. Jangan takut, aku di sini. Sekarang, tidurlah."

"Janji… Janji kau tidak akan pergi." Soonyoung berkata di antara isakannya.

"Oke, oke. Aku berjanji. Ketika kau bangun, aku akan tetap di sini. Oke?"

Kata-kata Jihoon sedikit menenangkan Soonyoung sampai isakannya mereda dan beberapa saat kemudian Soonyoung sudah terlelap. Jihoon menepati kata-katanya dan ia tidak meninggalkan Soonyoung.

* * *

v.

Hal pertama yang Jihoon lihat saat ia bangun tidur adalah _tatapan_ karismatik dari orang asing itu, dari Hoshi. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jihoon sampai Jihoon bisa menghitung bulu matanya, ia bisa menatap wajah Soonyoung dari dekat dan bisa bilang bahwa Soonyoung sangat tampan. Tapi ia tahu, ia tahu kalau itu bukan Soonyoung. Tatapan karismatik itu bukan miliknya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mencoba kabur? Kenapa aku tidak mencoba keluar dari tempat ini? Karena aku lelah, aku lelah dan rasanya sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi ketika aku mencoba, aku akan berakhir di sini lagi karena mereka akan menemukanku dan mereka akan mengunciku lagi. Jadi kenapa harus mencoba? Kenapa harus repot mencoba kalau lebih mudah untuk menyerah?"

"Menyerah itu mudah, mencoba itu berarti hidup." Jihoon menjawab sembari memandangi mata karismatik Hoshi.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu."

Jantung Jihoon berdetak sangat kencang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan. Jihoon merasa panik dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan ia bisa melihat Soonyoung… Hoshi, sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ia hanya berjarak satu hembusan nafas. Jihoon bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hoshi, ia sampai dapat merasakan udara keluar dari hidung Soonyoung, dekatnya sampai seperti itu. Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan Hoshi lakukan padanya dan ia membeku di tempat, mata melebar dan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan dan sedikit antisipasi. Hoshi hanya berjarak satu nafas darinya dan Jihoon dapat melihat matanya yang dekat, berjarak satu inchi, dan mata itu penuh dengan hasrat dan karisma. Itu sangat menggoda dan bukan Sooyoung sekali, yang memancarkan kepolosan. Ia dapat merasakan Hoshi makin dekat dengannya… dekat dan makin dekat sampai tidak ada jarak sama sekali di bibir mereka. Hoshi menciumnya. Hoshi sedang menciumnya, bibirnya bergerak dengan lembut dan Jihoon bisa merasa kalau ini bukan kali pertama Hoshi melakukannya. Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan tidak yakin kenapa ia melakukan itu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tatapan Hoshi, wajah tampan Soonyoung, atau aura mengintimidasi dan sulit dari Hoshi, atau mungkin karena itu bibir Soonyoung, atau karena Hoshi sedang menciumnya. Jihoon tidak yakin. Ia baru saja mengenal Hoshi dan membolehkannya menciumnya. Jihoon harus mengakui bahwa selama ia merawat Soonyoung, ia tidak bisa tidak mengagumi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dalam keadaan apapun selalu bisa tetap tersenyum. Dan Hoshi, pemuda Hoshi adalah seseorang yang ia tak pernah bisa berhenti penasaran. Ia penasaran dan ia ingin tahu lebih tentangnya. Soonyoung dan Hoshi, mereka adalah dua konsep berbeda yang dicampur dan ditaruh dalam satu wadah yang sempurna tapi rapuh. Karya yang indah yang kau tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. Dan sangat mudah, sangat mudah untuk mencintai seni, karena dengan melihatnya bisa mendentingkan tempat-tempat yang tepat di jantungmu dengan cara yang paling indah, dengan melihat dari sebuah seni kau bisa merasakan maksud dari pembuat seni itu. Jihoon sedang melihat seni. Jihoon sedang dicium oleh sebuah seni. Dan ciuman itu, tiba-tiba suasananya jadi hening, tidak bergerak. Jihoon membuka matanya.

Itu Soonyoung.

* * *

vi.

Sekarang Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan Soonyoung. Ia sedang dicium oleh seorang Hoshi yang asing, yang baru Jihoon kenal tapi membuatnya penasaran, dan berakhir dengan Kwon Soonyoung membeku di tempat, bibir masih menempel dengannya. Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jadi ia seketika lari keluar, tidak sempat melihat reaksi Soonyoung. Ia menunggu diluar pintu Soonyoung beberapa saat dan ketika ia tidak mendengar sesuatu yang aneh atau kekerasan; ia lari ke toilet terdekat dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Lalu ia baru sadar bahwa mungkin Soonyoung sangat terkejut. Pasti Soonyoung sangat terkejut mendapati bibirnya menempel dengan bibir satu-satunya teman dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

Hari setelahnya datang dan Jihoon harus mengecek dan mengunjungi Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon, yang masih tidak yakin bagaimana akan bersikap terhadap Soonyoung, membuka pintu. Ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Soonyoung yang ia khawatirkan tapi Hoshi yang telah menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Karena aku bilang aku mulai menyukaimu dan sekarang aku menyukaimu dan aku juga ingin mencium seseorang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu berbeda. Kau tahu keadaanku dan keadaannya. Dan kau tetap melihat perbedaan antara aku dan ia. Dan kau tetap tinggal, kau tidak memperlakukanku atau ia seperti orang gila. Kau tidak melihatku dan ia sedang sakit. Aku menolak untuk mengatakan 'kami' atau 'kita' karena aku tidak satu dengannya."

"Apakah itu sulit? Harus membagi antara kau dan orang lain dalam satu tubuh?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku adalah orang yang berbeda?"

"Kalian berdua berbeda. Ilmu pengetahuan punya cara untuk mematahkan pemahaman kita, tapi itu tidak benar karena fakta ada untuk membuktikan ketika perasaanmu dan pikiranmu salah bukan berarti kita harus mengabaikannya. Ilmu akan menunjukkan kebenaran dan itu bukan berarti perasaanmu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Kau adalah orang yang berbeda, dan ia juga orang yang berbeda. Bukan pekerjaanku untuk membuktikan ilmu; tapi pekerjaanku adalah merawat dan untuk memahamimu, memahami semuanya di keadaan ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jihoon melihat pribadi yang sulit itu luntur sedikit. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Hoshi menjadi orang yang sedikit berperasaan.

"Aku merasa sebal harus bilang begini, tapi terimakasih."

Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi mereka, ia, dan ia tersenyum. Itu menyedihkan tapi indah. Sangat mudah untuk jatuh pada sesuatu yang putus asa karena ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya saat putus asa.

* * *

vii.

Sudah lima minggu sejak Jihoon menangani Soonyoung dan dua minggu sejak Hoshi muncul. Jihoon tahu kalau penderita DID tidak punya pola khusus ketika kepribadian lainnya muncul. Itu bervariasi pada tiap orang dan tiap keadaan, dan Soonyoung sudah dua minggu pergi, dan Hoshi sudah dua minggu bersamanya. Hoshi punya kepribadian yang sulit dan dingin tapi ia tidak kasar sama sekali. Ia sangat dewasa, punya pemikiran yang mendalam dan ia selalu berbicara dengan Jihoon tentang sesuatu yang serius. Ia jarang tertawa, tapi sekalinya tertawa, ia tampak seperti menahannya. Ia menyadari bahwa tawa mereka hampir sama namun sangat berbeda. Tawa Hoshi jauh lebih rendah daripada Soonyoung. Dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu, Jihoon tahu kalau Hoshi bukanlah Soonyoung sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang nyata dari mereka adalah mereka ada di tubuh yang sama. Dalam jangka waktu dua minggu, Jihoon bisa lebih dekat dengan Hoshi. Hoshi tidak lagi dingin dan tanpa perasaan, malah sekarang ia sering bicara dengan Jihoon dan kadang-kadang mendengarkan Jihoon. Hoshi jadi lebih dan lebih dari seseorang untuk Jihoon. Ia bukan sebuah kepribadian lain yang terjebak, tapi ia adalah benar-benar manusia. Jihoon tahu ia seharusnya tidak memikirkan tentang sesuatu seperti ini karena ia tahu pekerjaannya. Jihoon tidak melihat mereka sebagai perawat psikiater, tapi sebagai Jihoon yang paham dengan ilmu psikologi dan pengetahuan, dan ia tahu benar kalau Hoshi dan Soonyoung adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Hoshi sebenarnya jahil, ia kadang-kadang mengibuli Jihoon lalu mencoba keras untuk menahan tawanya. Hoshi lebih seperti remaja yang sedang melewati pubertasnya tapi tahu bagaimana kenyataan bekerja. Hoshi sangat dewasa dengan sentuhan kekanakan dalam caranya sendiri.

Jihoon sedang melakukan rutinitas biasanya, ia sedang menuju ke ruangan Soonyoung… ruangan Hoshi. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya karena walaupun Hoshi sudah jadi lebih baik, tapi ia sangat keras kepala sehingga melelahkan dan memusingkan untuk bicara dengannya. Dan ia sering mengambil kesempatan pada Jihoon. Jihoon tidak yakin kenapa Hoshi mencoba untuk menggodanya. Ia tidak yakin kenapa dan ia tidak tahu kenapa harus dirinya. Atau mungkin karena Jihoon adalah satu-satunya orang yang berinteraksi dengannya. Jihoon agak malu mengakuinya tapi ia merasa senang dengan rayuan Hoshi. Hoshi selalu akan memberinya rayuan yang lucu dan genit, dan ia akan tiba-tiba khawatir tentang sesuatu, lalu membicarakannya, atau membuat Jihoon berbicara tentang sesuatu. Dan itu menyenangkan, Jihoon memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersamanya.

Jihoon memasuki ruangan dan matanya mencari Hoshi. Ia melihatnya sedang meringkuk di lantai, matanya terpejam dan ia seperti sedang tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sana? Ayo bangun."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku terus di sini?" Mata Jihoon melebar, hampir keluar karena sangat terkejut.

"Orang tuaku malu denganku. Bagaimana mereka tidak? Anak mereka satu-satunya adalah orang aneh. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kalian berkata bahwa aku semakin baik dan aku akan semakin normal, mereka tak akan mengijinkanku pergi. Karena mereka akan selalu takut padaku. Mereka takut dengan sesuatu yang pernah kulakukan, mereka takut dengan sesuatu dalam diriku dan mereka takut dengan sesuatu yang mungkin kulakukan kedepannya. Kupikir mereka sendiri tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya anak mereka. Apa itu aku? Apa itu ia? Siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki tubuh ini? Siapa yang nyata dan siapa yang tidak? Kau tahu, sungguh menyedihkan menjadi diriku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti diriku. Siapa aku? Kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku harus berbagi tubuh dengannya? Kenapa aku harus terus berada di sini? Tidak hanya terjebak di satu tempat, aku juga terjebak di tubuh ini. Aku berkelahi mempertahankan eksistensiku dengan kepribadianku yang lain yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Dan aku membenci itu. Aku membencinya."

Sejenak kemudian hening; Jihoon sama sekali tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tapi terkadang, aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku kadang berpikir kalau ia seperti kakak laki-lakiku. Aku kadang berpikir bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku kadang berpikir kalau ia adalah orang yang rela bertarung demi diriku, demi tubuh ini, dalam cara apapun. Dan kadang, aku merasa bersalah karena aku bahagia. Aku bahagia bahwa di dalam diri ini, dalam tubuh ini, ada orang lain yang terjebak. Bahwa aku tidak menderita sendirian. Aku bukan satu-satunya yang terjebak di sini, dan itu membuatku merasa lebih baik, bahwa aku tidak sendirian."

Jihoon ingin kabur, kabur dan membawa Soonyoung bersamanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Soonyoung bahwa dunia begitu indah. Ia ingin Soonyoung merasa hidup, tanpa harus takut tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia pun terjebak, terjebak dalam kenyataan dan seberapa keras ia mencoba, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Tidak akan berubah jadi lebih baik. Dan ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh, tidak di depan anak yang rapuh ini, Kwon Soonyoung. Jadi ia berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menatap pada diri Soonyoung yang putus asa sebelum membungkuk untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan. Soonyoung tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak menangis, hanya menatap hampa. Hati Jihoon seperti patah menjadi serpihan karena melihat itu. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak dapat memberikan obat. Jadi ia hanya memeluk Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung tengah tenggelam di bayangan kecilnya dimana Hoshi tidak ada.

Tuhan, kenapa Kau harus menaruh seni pada potongan paling tragis dalam kehidupan? Kenapa sangat mudah untuk melihat keindahan dalam sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, seperti keadaan mereka?

* * *

viii.

Soonyoung kembali menjadi kekanakan dan normal pada hari selanjutnya. Jihoon benar-benar rindu Soonyoung. Ia rindu sifat kekanakan dan lelucon lucunya. Soonyoung seperti udara segar dalam realita yang jelek ini. Kadang, ia menatap ke arah Soonyoung dan berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak usah tumbuh. Menyenangkan ketika kau tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkan tentang kehidupan.

"Siapa yang lebih kau sukai? Aku atau ia?"

"Ia?"

"Orang lain dalam tubuh ini. Siapa yang lebih kau suka? Orang yang berbicara denganmu sekarang, atau orang yang ada dalam tubuh ini?"

Jihoon kebingungan. Jihoon benar-benar kebingungan. Ia selalu melihat Soonyoung dan Hoshi sebagai dua orang yang berbeda, tapi dengan menanyai siapa yang lebih ia sukai… ia kebingungan. Hati Jihoon selalu berdebar setiap ia melihat senyum familiar itu. Wajah Jihoon akan selalu memerah ketika tatapan penuh hasrat itu diarahkan padanya. Jihoon tahu kalau ia sangat munafik, karena ia berkata kalau mereka orang yang berbeda, tapi ia tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang ia suka. Dan ia sangat tidak profesional dengan menyimpan perasaan kepada pasiennya tapi siapa yang tidak bisa, siapa yang tidak akan? Kalau di depannya adalah keindahan yang menyedihkan, sebuah seni, sebuah lukisan, percikan dari kuas merah terang yang hidup dengan hitam yang menakutkan dan menyedihkan, bercampur sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang merah dan mana yang hitam. Bercampur dan saling melengkapi, membuat sebuah gambar seorang pemuda yang punya senyum cerah namun tatapan bergairah. Ia tidak yakin tentang perasaannya pada dua dari mereka tapi ia sangat yakin kalau ia menyukainya. Dan kepada yang mana, Jihoon tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawabku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Dan aku punya perasaan bahwa ia menyukaimu juga. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku seperti tidak ada yang salah denganku, dengan kami. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang, dan aku sangat sangat menyukaimu," kata Soonyoung, wajahnya memerah, tatapan malu dan kalimat yang gugup. Jihoon tahu kalau rasa suka Soonyoung itu lebih dari itu, seperti yang Jihoon juga rasakan, tapi entah kepada siapa.

"Aku suka kalian berdua,"

"Kenapa bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya dan bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku suka kalian berdua. Itu saja," Jihoon tersenyum, topeng agar ia tak lagi bingung, jangan tanya lagi karena tidak ada yang menang di antara kalian berdua.

Malam itu, ketika ia pulang ke rumah setelah seminggu berada di rumah sakit, ia tidak bisa melupakan pertanyaan Soonyoung. Baru setelah Soonyoung bertanya, Jihoon sadar bahwa ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta tapi entah pada siapa. Ia tahu ia selalu merasa kagum, setiap ia melihat wajah itu, tak peduli siapa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lihat. Ia jatuh pada senyum manis Soonyoung tapi tak bisa berhenti mencintai seringai jahil Hoshi. Ia mencintai kepribadian lembut Soonyoung tapi kadang ia juga ingin diperlakukan secara kasar. Ia jatuh dan terus jatuh. Ia jatuh dalam jurang tanpa dasar tidak tahu kenapa, kapan, dan bagaimana. Ia jatuh dan sangat suka dengan perasaan yang membuat ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena kenapa. Kenapa harus dirinya. Kenapa harus Soonyoung atau Hoshi. Ia tidak yakin kenapa. Ia sekarang tidak yakin apakah dua kepribadian itu hanyalah sisi berbeda dari koin yang sama dan ternyata ia hanya mencintai koin itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai hitam dan putih? Bagaimana ia bisa seserampangan dan sekasar ini?

* * *

ix.

Mereka semakin buruk. Suatu hari, orang tua Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Itu membuat emosi Soonyoung jadi kacau. Pergantian kepribadiannya sekarang semakin buruk. Setelah kunjungan dari orang tua Soonyoung, kondisi mereka tidak lagi stabil. Kadang Soonyoung akan menangis dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi Hoshi. Kadang Hoshi akan tertidur dan yang bangun adalah Soonyoung. Kadang, Jihoon tidak yakin siapa yang sedang ia lihat, apakah itu Soonyoung atau Hoshi. Hitam dan putih, sekarang sedang gusar, mencoba mempertahankan dominasi sehingga warna mereka sekarang menempel satu sama lain, membuat corak baru, warna baru. Sebuah abu-abu dimana Jihoon tidak tahu siapa adalah siapa. Jihoon juga sangat kebingungan. Hatinya patah menjadi serpihan ketika melihat sebuah karya sedang merusak dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon, waspada terhadap apa yang mungkin terjadi, memasuki ruangan Soonyoung. Berbeda dari keadaan kacau yang ada setelah kunjungan orang tuanya, hari ini ia sedang tenang. Soonyoung sedang melihat ke arah luar, seperti pertama kali Jihoon melihatnya. Ia menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin merusak momen damai yang jarang ini ditengah-tengah lamunannya.

"Soonyoung dan aku semakin buruk, 'kan?"

Itu adalah Hoshi. Yang dewasa. Yang lebih bisa menahan. Yang paham.

"Ya."

"Aku punya perasaan kalau cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari kami akan menghilang atau bahkan dua dari kami akan selamanya menghilang."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Soonyoung tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa lagi menangani emosinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan dalam keadaan ini."

"Ia adalah pemuda yang kuat, ia tidak lemah."

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat-sangat menyukaimu."

"Berhentilah bicara yang tidak masuk akal."

"Bukankah itu luar biasa? Bukankah kau luar biasa? Kau membuat kami tergila-gila padamu."

"Berhentilah bercanda, Hoshi."

"Hoshi? Ini kali kedua kau memanggil namaku. Kau tidak pernah memanggilku Hoshi setelah pertama kali kau mengatakannya, tidak pernah sampai sekarang. Dan aku punya perasaan, bahwa, Kwon Soonyoung-lah yang kau sukai. Dan jangan mencoba untuk membantah atau menutupinya, aku bisa merasakannya, aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh. Tapi mungkin perasaanmu untuk ia dan bukan untukku, karena kau bisa memanggil namanya dengan sangat mudah tapi kau sangat jarang memanggilku Hoshi, sampai itu hanya terjadi dua kali."

"Hoshi. Hoshi. Hoshi. Hoshi. Hos-…"

Hoshi menciumnya. Hoshi menciumnya, bibirnya bergerak dengan sangat luwes, seperti ia dilahirkan untuk mencium, seperti ia dilahirkan untuk mencium Jihoon. Hoshi bergerak maju dan Jihoon bergerak mundur sampai bagian belakang lututnya mengenai kasur. Hoshi mendorongnya ke kasur dan menjepit Jihoon di bawahnya. Ciuman Hoshi makin agresif, bibirnya sangat mendominasi. Lidah Hoshi seperti minta ijin dan dengan senang hati Jihoon menerimanya. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Hoshi menyerangnya. Ia tengah dicium dengan kasar oleh Hoshi. Hoshi mulai menggerakkan pahanya, Jihoon bisa merasakan dirinya mengeras karena serangan dan gerakan Hoshi. Tangan Hoshi sekarang ada di kemejanya, mulai membuka kancing seragam putih yang selalu Jihoon pakai sampai Jihoon sama sekali telanjang, kacau, dan menghibur untuk monster seksi di atasnya. Hoshi berhenti menciumnya untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya terangkat dan ada liur tipis yang menghubungkan mereka, tanda bahwa Hoshi sebenarnya sangat kasar dan seksi. Ia menatap mata Jihoon sebelum kali ini menyerang lehernya. Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti merintih karena serangan seksi Hoshi. Hoshi masih bergerak, bergerak dengan sangat dalam sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Jihoon menahan kepala Hoshi, membuatnya memandangnya, dan Jihoon menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Lakukanlah, lakukan padaku."

Jihoon tahu itu salah, Jihoon tahu itu sangat salah. Jihoon sedang disetubuhi dengan kasar oleh pasiennya. Jihoon sedang disetubuhi dengan sangat dalam, kasar, sampai kasurnya berderit. Hoshi ada di dalamnya, mengenai tempat-tempat yang tepat, membuat Jihoon merasa luar biasa nikmat. Hoshi di dalam… di luar… di dalam… di luar. Mereka tidak memakai pengaman juga tidak pakai pelumas, mereka tidak punya apa-apa di ruangan ini. Jadi Jihoon bisa merasakan sakitnya, Jihoon bisa merasakan nyerinya, Jihoon bisa merasakan setiap inchi ketika Hoshi memasukinya dan itu sangat sakit tapi juga sangat nikmat sehingga ia tidak ingin Hoshi berhenti.

* * *

x.

Jihoon terbangun karena mendengar suara tangisan. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Hoshi… Soonyoung, tanpa pakaian, menangis di pojok. Ia menangis, putus asa tergambar di wajahnya. Jihoon langsung memakai pakaiannya dan buru-buru menghampiri Soonyoung. Soonyoung sedang menangis dan sesenggukan dan tangisannya seperti menaruh Jihoon di dasar neraka. Jihoon merasa nyeri melihatnya. Ia harap ia bisa langsung membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ia yakin dirinyalah yang jadi alasan Soonyoung menangis sampai kacau.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku minta maaf, aku sangat minta maaf." Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung sangat erat. Ia memeluk Soonyoung seperti hidupnya bergantung dengan itu. Soonyoung tidak berhenti menangis, ia mencucurkan air mata dan merasa putus asa dan Jihoon merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah. Tapi ia juga merasakan cinta dan kekagumannya pada pemuda ini. "Soonyoung, jangan menangis, oke? Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan menangis."

Soonyoung tidak berhenti menangis tapi ia membalas pelukan Jihoon. Ia memeluk Jihoon balik dan Jihoon memeluknya lebih erat dari apapun. Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai Kwon Soonyoung.

* * *

xi.

Soonyoung menjadi lebih buruk dari apapun. Ia tidak bicara; ia tidak meminum obatnya atau memakan makanannya. Kwon Soonyoung yang Jihoon kenal, seperti hanya bagian kecil dari imajinasinya, karena Kwon Soonyoung dihadapannya ini tidak hidup. Soonyoung penuh kehidupan tapi dihadapannya ini seorang pemuda, sebuah tubuh, seperti hanya wadah, yang dulu pernah hidup. Jihoon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ini. Jika ia dapat menahan diri mungkin Soonyoung tidak jadi seburuk ini. Hati Jihoon sangat patah melihat Soonyoung yang sekarang seperti tidak hidup. Soonyoung mulanya adalah pemuda yang putus asa, dan beraninya Jihoon membuatnya lebih parah. Soonyoung adalah pemuda yang putus asa dan Jihoon malah memutuskan untuk lebih menghancurkannya. Jihoon merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah dan perih dalam dirinya.

Jihoon sangat khawatir. Soonyoung tidak makan apapun selama seminggu dan ia semakin kurus dan kurus setiap harinya. Jihoon meminta perawat lain untuk memberi makan Soonyoung tapi Soonyoung selalu akan menyerang, membuat keributan dan sekarang tidak ada perawat lain yang mau merawatnya kecuali Jihoon. Ia meminta perawat lain untuk memberi makan Soonyoung karena ia pikir Soonyoung mau jika bukan Jihoon yang memberi makan, tapi perawat lain itu berakhir dengan luka dan memar. Hoshi juga tidak lagi muncul. Setelah malam dimana Jihoon membiarkan nafsunya menang, Hoshi tidak muncul lagi. Hoshi tidak kelihatan lagi dan Jihoon sangat ingin Hoshi muncul. Karena Hoshi paham. Karena Hoshi mungkin paham dan ia akan makan dan menyuapi tubuhnya. Jadi mereka berdua bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi Soonyoung tidak melakukan apapun dan Hoshi tidak muncul dan Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Jihon berhenti menanyai dirinya sendiri siapa yang ia suka atau cinta. Jihoon berhenti bertanya dan memilih untuk mencintai mereka dengan segala cara yang ia bisa. Mereka orang yang berbeda tapi mereka juga sama. Mereka punya kepribadian yang kontras tapi mereka tetap sama. Karena mungkin, mungkin saja, Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah dua potongan teka-teki yang ketika disatukan akan menjadi sebuah gambar yang indah. Dan Jihoon berhenti memikirkan tentang siapa yang lebih ia cinta dan siapa yang sebenarnya ia cinta dan ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai pasien penderita DID.

Jihoon sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruangan Soonyoung lagi, itu sudah jam makan siang Soonyoung dan walaupun Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak akan makan, ia tidak akan berhenti mencoba. Ia tengah berada di pintu Soonyoung ketika wajah asing tapi familiar keluar dari pintu itu. Jihoon tidak perlu bertanya karena semua kemiripan itu sudah menjelaskan kalau ia ayah Soonyoung.

"Anda pasti perawat anak saya."

"Anak? Siapa yang kau bilang anak? Kau bilang ia anakmu tapi kau menguncinya di sini. Kau bilang ia anakmu tapi kau menghancurkannya."

Jihoon tidak dapat mengatur kata atau perilaku yang hendak dikatakannya karena ia begitu frustrasi dengan orang ini, dengan cara orang ini memperlakukan anaknya. Ayah Soonyoung hanya menatapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Jihoon merasa marah. Ia merasa sangat marah dengan dunia dan marah pada orang tua Soonyoung yang sangat tak berperasaan. Ia hendak mengikuti ayah Soonyoung karena ia ingin menyadarkannya, tapi ia mendengar teriakan Soonyoung. Jihoon buru-buru menuju ruangan Soonyoung dan yang ia lihat adalah Soonyoung yang kacau lagi. Ia tengah melempar barang-barang di dalam ruangan, meninju tembok, dan berteriak dengan keras. Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena Soonyoung cenderung menjadi emosional saat ia melihat orang tuanya. Jihoon bergegas menuju Soonyoung mencoba menenangkannya tapi Soonyoung mendorongnya dengan begitu keras. Jihoon tidak punya pilihan selain memanggil penjaga karena seberapa keras ia berusaha, Soonyoung tidak akan tenang dan akan melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Jihoon maupun dirinya sendiri. Mereka mengikat Soonyoung dan itu mematahkan hati Jihoon tapi ia harus melakukannya dan kemudian ia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Soonyoung. Beberapa saat kemudian Soonyoung sudah tenang, organ tubuhnya melemah karena pengaruh obat. Jihoon meminta penjaga untuk pergi. Ia merapikan kasur Soonyoung dan kamarnya. Ia kembali ke Soonyoung untuk mengeceknya sekali lagi sebelum ia keluar. Ia baru saja akan membalik tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar Soonyoung memanggil namanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan orang bisa saja tak mendengarnya. Tapi Jihoon selalu memasang pendengaran yang tajam.

"Jihoon… Jangan… Pergi."

Jihoon merasa sangat sedih. Sudah sangat lama, berminggu-minggu yang lalu, sejak ia mendengar Soonyoung memanggil namanya. Jihoon menangis, suara Soonyoung yang memanggilnya membuat ia merasa sangat emosional. Ia menangis dan menangis, Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai orang dihadapannya ini.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pergi." Jihoon berkata di antara tangisannya.

"Apakah kau akan menyukaiku jika aku normal?" Soonyoung menanyainya. Jihoon begitu ingin memukul Soonyoung karena ia begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tidak mengerti?

"Tentu saja aku akan menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau itu Hoshi atau Soonyoung. Aku tidak tahu siapa adalah siapa karena aku mencintai kalian apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak normal karena normal itu membosankan. Aku tidak peduli jika kau patah karena aku akan memperbaikimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau punya penyakit mental karena siapa yang tidak punya? Aku tidak peduli jika kau punya dua kepribadian, atau dalam tubuhmu ada dua pribadi, atau apapun sebutannya, karena aku punya banyak cinta untukmu dan aku bisa mencintai dirimu dalam berbagai versi. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak normal, aku tidak peduli jika kau sakit. Aku tidak peduli apapun. Aku mencintaimu, oke?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, walaupun lemah, tapi tulus dan senyumannya indah. "Aku tidak tahu ia bagaimana tapi aku yakin ia juga mencintaimu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Siapapun aku, aku yakin aku mencintaimu."

"Baguslah, karena aku juga mencintaimu." Jihoon berjalan perlahan ke kasur dan menghambur ke Soonyoung. Ia memeluk Soonyoung sangat erat sembari dengan lembut mengelus rambutnya. Jihoon bisa hidup seperti ini. Jihoon tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ia tidak yakin apakah Soonyoung bisa lebih baik atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli jika suatu hari ia bangun dan Hoshi-lah yang muncul. Ia tidak peduli apapun. Karena ia sangat mencintai Kwon Soonyoung dan ia cinta setiap bagian dan kepingan dari Soonyoung. Ia mencintai orang dihadapannya ini dengan seluruh hatinya. Ia cinta pemuda ini, lelaki ini, orang di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat, sangat mencintainya.

* * *

xii.

Hal pertama yang Jihoon lihat saat ia bangun adalah _tatapan_ itu lagi. Ia sangat mengenal tatapan itu; ia sangat mencintai tatapan itu.

Ia sudah _kembali_ jadi seperti _biasa_. Jihoon tidak tahu sampai kapan hal ini akan terjadi atau apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Tapi Jihoon tidak peduli, karena, pada saat ini, pemuda itu sudah kembali jadi seperti biasa.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

..:::..

[from translator : ayo, review! hahaha.  
akhirnya selesai juga.  
beri dukungan, karena review kalian juga akan mendukung author aslinya.  
terimakasih sudah membaca~ ^^]


End file.
